


The Lament of Vila Restal (filk)

by HermitLibrary_Archivist



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-28
Updated: 2008-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4648929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermitLibrary_Archivist/pseuds/HermitLibrary_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by Chris Blenkarn<br/>After The Duke of Plaza-Toro, from The Gondoliers by Gilbert and Sullivan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lament of Vila Restal (filk)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Judith and Aralias, the archivists: This story was originally archived at [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Hermit_Library), which was closed due to maintenance costs and lack of time. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2015. We posted announcements about the move and emailed authors as we imported, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hermitlibrary/profile). 
> 
> This work has been backdated to 26th of May 2008, which is the last date the Hermit.org archive was updated, not the date this fic was written. In some cases, fics can be dated more precisely by searching for the zine they were originally published in on [Fanlore](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Main_Page).

When Avon's set his brilliant mind  
On some venture uninviting  
Our thief would rather stay behind  
He finds it less exciting  
But when there's doors to be unlocked  
They need the fingers nimble  
Of that celebrated, dedicated, Liberated master thief  
And most reluctant rebel.

A woeful volunteer, ha ha   
Ten paces in the rear, ha ha  
That celebrated, dedicated, Liberated master thief  
And most reluctant rebel.

With daring exploits he's aggrieved  
He expects they'll come unstuck  
When things go bang he feels quite peeved  
For there's seldom time to duck.  
But is he nervous backing up  
Some dauntless rebel faction?  
That fated discombobulated*, agitated master thief  
Is merely poised for action.

When Avon's plans backfire, ha ha  
His tactic's to retire, ha ha   
That fated discombobulated, agitated master thief  
Is merely poised for action.

* Confused

Nights out with Avon he enjoys  
On scams that end in checkmate  
Together they bamboozled Toise  
And rendered Krantor prostrate  
Although he'd had a drink or two  
P'raps seemed a trifle flustered  
That inebriated, saturated, pixilated master thief  
He still could cut the mustard.

He multiplied their stake, ha ha  
It was a piece of cake, ha ha  
That inebriated, saturated, pixilated master thief  
He still could mut the custard (Eh? hic!).

He's partial to a shot or two  
Of Adrenaline and Soma  
And prone to miss a rendezvous   
While feigning deepest coma.  
Personal violence ain't his thing  
When he's the threatened person  
That inebriated, castigated, aggravated master thief  
Is off when missions worsen.

He prefers light badinage, ha ha  
To acts of sabotage, ha ha  
That inebriated, castigated, aggravated master thief  
Is off when missions worsen.

When Avon down a ballast tank  
Propels our hapless hero   
He finds his chores a trifle rank  
Job satisfaction's zero  
Through that blasted window on Keezarn  
He should've followed Kerril  
But that defenestrated, dominated, Delta-rated master thief  
Resumed his life of peril.

Those legs he did forsake, ha ha  
It was his big mistake, ha ha  
That defenestrated, dominated, Delta-rated master thief  
Resumed his life of peril.

If teleported to a place  
That's quite unprepossessing  
He swears the President will give chase  
He finds this thought depressing.  
But in a dire emergency  
To her challenge he is equal  
That underrated, denigrated, vindicated master thief  
Helped ensure the sequel.

With Orac he escapes, ha ha  
She's eating sour grapes, ha ha  
That underrated, denigrated, vindicated master thief  
Helped ensure the sequel.

On that fateful day at Gauda Prime  
With Avon off his trolley  
Evasive action was no crime  
To shoot it out was folly.  
He's still around 'cos he ducked and dived  
To avoid the Feds' arrival  
That incriminated, extricated, re-instated master thief  
Recommends survival.

These days he has a bar, ha ha  
A wife, three kids, nice car, ha ha  
That incriminated, extricated, re-instated master thief  
Recommends survival.


End file.
